


Dinner

by Kazimir



Series: Fallout Oneshot Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazimir/pseuds/Kazimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a recruit who has recently broken your wrist during training. Unfortunately, handling silverware with a thick cast isn't in your skillset, but lucky for you the NCR is full of good people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet little Lt. Gorobets x Reader, since he doesn't get enough love.

You sighed heavily as you ambled towards the mess hall tent. Normally you, like anyone else, would be grateful to take a break from training and sit down for a meal in the cool evening after a long day of training in the mercilessly hot Mojave. But the last few days weren't exactly "normal". You had broken your wrist while training 4 days ago, and the thick cast that covered your dominate hand and the lower half of your arm prevented you from properly holding silverware, and your other hand, clumsy from lack of use, was no better.

But no matter how difficult it was going to be to eat, your hunger forced you to head towards the large tent. Once inside you looked around to find a free seat, and things somehow got worse. The only free seat was right next to 1st Recon. To most this probably wouldn't be a problem, in fact, they would probably be eager to sit next to the renowned snipers of the NCR, but this wasn't the case for you. As a rather new Recruit, you had never directly interacted with the group, but that wasn't to say that you hadn't heard things. From your perspective, everyone in the Mojave has probably heard of them, and the rumours were without a doubt intimidating. To say you were nervous would be a harsh understatement. But, despite your fears, you had to eat, and the only other option was to sit on the floor, and you weren't doing that ever again. And so you went, to the table at which the famous group of elite snipers sat, and took the empty seat on the right of Lt. Gorobets, at the end of the table. 

You looked at the reasonably-filled plate and the silverware beside it and hoped, but doubted, that your skill with your casted hand had somehow drastically improved since lunch. You quickly glanced to the man beside you and were relieved to see him laughing loudly with the woman beside him, you believed that her name was Cpl. Betsy. You quickly reached your nervous hand towards the fork and took a moment to loosely grasp it with your half casted fingers. You fumbled with the fork and the food for a minute before dropping it onto the plate with a clatter and a muttered curse. You repeated this awkward process a few more times before tuning back into the people around you. Noticing that you no longer heard Lt. Gorobets' loud laughter, you looked beside you, tensing up when you were met with a number of pairs of eyes. You quickly opened your mouth to try to somehow explain away your embarrassment, but things only got worse when you found yourself too surprised and nervous to speak. You felt your face heat up before hearing the man beside you speak. 

"Do you need help or something?" He said with a warm chuckle, gesturing with his head to your casted arm. You took a moment of stuttering to find your words before finally deciding to deny his offer, not wanting to look even more pathetic. While meekly apologizing and denying his help you began to stand up in hopes of simply leaving the embarrassing situation and hoping that 1st Recon would forget about it. Before you could straighten yourself up you felt an arm around your shoulder gently pull you back down. 

"Ah, don't be like that Recruit! We're all soldiers here, let me help you out a bit!" His insistence admittedly flattered you, and you knew that denying his help after making such a scene would be quite rude, so you quietly muttered something that could probably be interpreted as compliance. The Lieutenant smiled a surprisingly sweet, honest smile before filling your fork with food and patiently holding it in front of your face. You hesitated for a moment while every inch of skin above your shoulders turned red, but opened your mouth timidly at his encouraging words. This went on for a few minutes, until your plate was entirely empty and you felt, although embarrassed, full and grateful. Your content thoughts were briefly interrupted by the friendly yet uncalled for comment of the woman beside Gorobets. 

"Damn, Lieutenant, if I knew you'd be going after the cute recruits today I'd have grabbed my own!" The whole table, with the exception of the stoic, quiet man who you hadn't seen speak a single word while you were there erupted into friendly laughter, and you couldn't help but smile. 

After the Lieutenant finished his meal and everyone at the table made their share of playful remarks about either him or you, it was just about time that dinner was ending and people were to clean up their plates and silverware. As you were picking yours up you felt a gentle tap on your shoulder. Gorobets, now standing, just as you were, grinned foolishly before making his final remark of the evening.

"See you at breakfast, Recruit."  
And how could you say no?


End file.
